


stim fic

by hestervandal



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: ADHD, Autism, Autistic Ben, F/M, Stimming, leslie has adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestervandal/pseuds/hestervandal
Summary: if u dont know, stimming is a thing that a lot of people with autism or adhd do to kinda self regulate and stimulate themselves. i have add and my boyfriends autistic and i had this fun idea cause we both stim a lot and honestly i think its really cute when he does it...but yeah, i headcannon ben as autistic and leslie with adhdif u think something should be corrected just tell me! thx





	stim fic

Leslie groaned as she rolled over in bed, the memories of last night stuck at the front of her mind. She looked over, Ben was gone. She slips out of bed and pulls his tee shirt from last night over her head.

She walks into the kitchen, smiling as she hears Ben humming the same line over and over again. He didn't notice her, still rocking back and forth on his heels while happily humming.

"Hey," Leslie says.

Ben turns around, blushing and giving her a nervous smile, "Hey,"

Leslie knew that she did not make a mistake last night in letting him kiss her. Letting him take her home. She smiled, "So, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

Ben walked into Leslie's office, fully expecting a mess. While his girlfriend was "creatively organized" as everyone liked to put it, tomorrow was the day the parks department was putting on a puppet show for the town. Needless to say, it was a disaster. Jerry got sick, so he's gone (stupid Jerry), Ann had an emergency patient, and Ron out of all people was performing as a puppet.

He walks into her office and knocks on the door, "Hey babe, how are you holding up?"

"Oh hey!" she turns around, "I'm almost done. I think. I just need to fill like three more jobs. Do you think we could bribe April into doing something kid friendly?" she asked, chewing on the inside of her mouth.

Ben noticed, "Babe, you need to stop chewing on your check. Do you want me to get your chewable necklace from home? Would that help?" he suggested.

"If you can, that'd be great. Thanks Ben," she says with a smile.

"No problem," Ben smiles, before turning around, "I'll see you in a bit."

Ben finally arrives back, stepping into Leslie's office.

"Hey babe, I have it," he holds the necklace up in his hand.

"Thanks Ben. Really," she walks up toward him. He gives her a quick hug before putting the necklace around her neck. 

"I'm sorry babe, but I really do need to finish this. I'll see you later?" she asks.

"Ben smiles patiently, "See you then,"

Ben comes back later in the night, to find his girlfriend still working up a storm. He smiled at the cute look on her face as she chewed on the necklace while deep in thought. 

It's okay, Ben thought, I can stay here a bit.


End file.
